


between grimoire pages

by gentlecoyote



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlecoyote/pseuds/gentlecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are hasty notes written in the margins of a forgotten grimoire. your ghost collects them for further analysis, and you don't realize you carry the visages of lost legends so close to your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between grimoire pages

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a short collection of appearance headcanons for famous/infamous & legendary Guardians. They are personal opinion. Take that as you will. May gain more chapters as I do more in the future.)

Jaren Ward is tall and broad, with his tight curls trimmed close to his skull in a buzzcut. There is quiet patience in his deep brown eyes, a relaxed readiness in the slope of his shoulders, one hand on hip where Last Word rests. Jaren is strong, statuesque with his well-tanned black skin, resplendent in his aura of a hero. The last one standing, until he isn’t.

Shin Malphur is small-boned and agile, scrawny until puberty. Eventually, he can keep up with - and even exceed - Jaren and others from the ranks of legendary Hunters, but is always relying on speed rather than strength. He shaves his head and gives all his surroundings the same scrutiny with his hooded, dark hazel eyes, in the way Ward taught him. He seems shorter than he really is - might be the slight slouch - but is underestimated vastly, and he’s no easy foe. 

Pahanin Errata falls in the same category as Shin - agile but not fragile. She is always mistaken for a man at first, the androgynous curves of her armor disguising what lies beneath. The grins that grace her olive-skinned face are wide, green eyes crinkled at the corners - and those who shade their eyes from her presence and whisper rumors of her slipping grip on sanity don’t seem to understand: she’s a survivor, and she can cope with that however she damn well pleases, talking machine guns included. 

Dredgen Yor stands shorter than the eminent Ward - but not by much, and his sharp angles make him harsher to look at than Ward by a long shot. A beautiful man with dark eyes, pallid from long hours spent underground, hunting secrets. On the rare occasion that he bares his face amongst those who are not his equals, he always looks detached, serene, with his dull red hair (like rust, or blood) flopping down over his forehead messily. A terrible aftertaste of fallen grace, the last bitter note of a fugue given form.

**Author's Note:**

> (Pahanin Errata is never mentioned by gender in any Grimoire cards. Therefore, I say she is a woman, or at the very least not a man)


End file.
